User talk:Akiza'sRose66
Welcome Hi, welcome to Thanks for } | your contributions. }} Please Read! I decided to clean up my Talk page today, because I plan on fixing up my User page as well. I apologize to anyone who had posted here and wished it to stay, but my Talk page was just getting too long.--Akiza'sRose66 12:02, September 18, 2009 (UTC) hey you archived your page but you didnt leave a link to your arcive am i right? Blackwingggys 22:54, September 19, 2009 (UTC) if i had them i would trade but you can look at my page right now ok? Blackwingggys 00:42, September 21, 2009 (UTC) i gots some new stuff i havent uploaded my trade stuff and i only have a Ultra red dragon but its in my blackwings so and if i get a goyo i will trade it to you unless someone trades it to me firstBlackwingggys 11:34, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Hello. There is some stuff I need frum you. Hi, i think we may have talked before, but otherwise I need some of your trades. would you happen to be able to trade your Ultimate Rare Turbo Warrior, and both of your Yubels. Tell me what you need, and I can keep my eye out for them. Vehicroidsrage 00:26, September 22, 2009 (UTC) want to trade my stuff i need some of your Cyber Dragon Blackwingggys 11:43, September 22, 2009 (UTC) umm sorry but i will only trade you my ultra unless you had somehting i really needed so yeah Blackwingggys hello whats up did you see i got a botanical lion want to trade???Blackwingggys 11:40, September 24, 2009 (UTC) just click on the thing were your avatar should go and there you can fix up your page and stuff like that Blackwingggys 12:02, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ... Hey, I'm just checking out what's been going on here since I left last year, so I might be unresponsive if u message me, but I check my page everyday 2 c if there's any new messages. I saw that u take on the personality of Aki, along w/ her deck, her strongest monster, everything. W/ that being said, I wish 2 challenge u 2 a duel. I will always reply during a duel, so don't worry about that. If u accept, please feel free 2 tell me and if u don't want 2 duel 4 whatever the reason may be, I would like 2 no. U don't have 2 tell me because it won't b any of my business, but I'm just throwing it out there. Aki Izayoi 04:54, September 25, 2009 (UTC) I don't need any plants because I have binders full of them, and I have my own deck w/ plants in it, so I thank u 4 the offer but im afraid i'll have 2 decline. About the duel, I'll need ur time frames and i'll give u mine and then we can go on from there. Aki Izayoi 23:23, September 28, 2009 (UTC) i have a RDA ultra and Stardust dragon /assalut mode for trade `Blackwingggys I was wondering if u have an extra DAD 4 trade? I'll trade u almost anything i have 4 it Hi ammm.. Hello amm i want to ask you something.. what is , the five signers??? Type it in the search box, and remember to sign your posts with the signiture button, so next time I can leave this on your page!--Akiza'sRose66 16:16, October 24, 2009 (UTC) stuff.. Hey amm i always wanted to know something about yugioh, i like it but i want to know something.. is yugioh from hell?? , is it diabolic?? --LightswornCommander 16:29, October 24, 2009 (UTC)lightsworncommander.. Yugioh Program Hey there, I read about you wanting to know about the program me and probably more then a few people play on. It's from Byond and you will need to make a free account on their, download their client and then load up the game you want to play on it. http://www.byond.com/games/UnknownDuelist/DuelMonstersUnlimited?tab=live is the link to the game 'Duel Monsters Unlimited'. After you download the client you click on the rainbow circle.. if that makes any sense to the left of the bars in the 'play now' section. If you have any more questions or anything don't be afraid to ask k? :) Oh yeah here's the starting page that'll help you...get started lol. http://www.byond.com/?page=GetStarted Sandy Sagebrush 21:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Elfen Lied... Really?! Out of the millions of anime/manga, you chose THAT?! Someone I know said you were a female (and please correct me if I'm wrong), so it isn't really bad for you to watch the naked main character walking around a house, but still...why? Hello! Hi! I'm Darth Covah, a fellow YGO enthusiast, and a member of the Aki Izayoi Fan Club ® and the Black Rose Dragon Diehard Fans ®. I am also an avid collector and deckbuilder. So, since I see we have a lot in common, and seeing you are a helpful person who can spell "you" and "why" correctly (as opposed to 60% of the users here), I thought it best to leave a comment! I'd also love to chat to you sometime, or even duel, preferrably via MSN, if you don't mind (you can see my MSN e-mail address in my User Page). See you! --Darth Covah (Talk | ) 15:00, November 3, 2009 (UTC) * Well, I'm glad you agree! (WARNING:I too run Dark Armed in some of my decks, but that doesn't mean I like it any more...). About the IRC, I'm not really good at it, I've only been on once or twice, and I'm certainly not able to help you troubleshoot. But, for MSN (if you have it and an e-mail address, which I guess you do, if you don't, there's always Google). Anyway, MSN is a program that allows you to chat with others. So, dueling is easy! There are 3 prerequisites: :1) Being a relatively fast typer. :2) Knowing the rules of YGO well, and also knowing the effects of frequently used cards. :3) Being honest. If you have all that, you're set! Essentially, it goes like this: :-I'll roll, to see who goes 1st. 1st result is mine, 2nd is yours. :-Ok. :-5, 3. I'll start. Duel! :-Duel! :-Draw. I'll set a monster and a S/T, turn end. :-Draw! I'll start off by summoning Snipe Hunter. I'll pass my priority. Any response? :-Yes, I'll use Bottomless Trap Hole. :-Ouch. I'll set 2 cards and end. :-Draw. Oh yeah, I have this in the bag! I drew all 5 pieces of Exodia! :-LOLWHUT? :-EXODIA, OBLITERATE! :-Gg. :-...gg. Or at least something like this xD. I think you get the picture. Essentially you wait for the opponent to pass priority back when you use yours or pass it, so that they can use cards/effects without having to roll the game back. Also, you have to be honest, in other words don't cheat. None of the duelists can see the other, so the game relies totally on honesty. Other than that, just describe what you do. You will feel a bit awkward setting your deck and playing in front of a computer screen, but you'll get used to it :-P. It's really good fun, and you can play with anyone, from anywhere (so long as there is an internet connection). I have played against duelists from around the globe, and I tell you, it's awesome. Looking forward to our clash! P.S. If you're still unsure about the feasibility of a duel via MSN, I can leave you a message with one of the many MSN duels I've had which I've archived. Trust me, it works. --Darth Covah (Talk | ) 23:23, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ---- * Well that's the easy part, don't worry. You need an e-mail address (prefferably a @hotmail.com or @windowslive.com, but generally any one will do, I believe), and the Microsoft application called "Windows Live Messenger". And, since the dawn of the internet, when you need to find something online, you Google it. So, here are some step-by-step instructions. : So, go to Google, and search for "Download Windows Live Messenger". : Click the first result (http://download.live.com/?sku=messenger if you're too bored to do it yourself xD). : Download that. : Install it. : Run the application. : You'll then have to register. Hit the Sign up (or something like that) blue link, then... : ...follow the instructions (you just need an e-mail address, a Username and a Password, then it's all easy). : Then, you need to add other people's e-mail addresses, so that you have someone to chat to. : Go to the top right side, and hit the "Add a new contact" button. Then click "add a contact", and in the subsequent window, fill in the other person's IM (Instant Messaging) e-mail address (you don't need to fill anything else in). : Then, in the application's main window, a small square will have popped up, along with the new contact's name and PM (Personal Message). : If you want to chat to that person (or any other contact), just double-click! :: I think this about covers it all. If you have any other questions, I'll be happy to oblige. Oh and you can see my IM e-mail address in my User Page, but if you can't be bothered, it's darthcovah@hotmail.com. --Darth Covah (Talk | ) 23:40, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ---- * Well, it's not an explanation unless it's a bit lengthy. You're welcome. Then, you inquired about decktypes? Well, I am a deckbuilder, which doesn't just mean I can build my deck, but that I can build my deck's'. I have about 10 active decks, and only about half of them are on my DeckZone. I love the deckbuilding process, from acquiring the cards, no matter how hard they are to get, to deciding the perfect Monster/Spell/Trap lineup for a certain deck. I've tried my hand at just about any decktype imaginable, but I still want to build more, which is one of the main reasons I like Yu-Gi-Oh! so much. But this is me yapping, and you asked me a question. So here are my top 5 favorite decktypes: : 5) Zombies. I find they are extremely versatile, and can be fused to just about any other decktype (except Macro). That has led me to build many decks using them, including 2 of my current decks. : 4) Crystal Beasts. First theme deck I built, still have it. Still pwns people. : 3) Morphtronics. Just amazing. I have a deck of them, and it blitzes anything. Anything. : 2) Wierd combo decks. Yeah, I know, not very specific. A good example can be found here. That'll sort it out. : 1) (Drum roll) Lightsworns. I don't know if you're a meta-hater or not. I love this decktype. It's not because "I paid OVER 9000$ to buy one and I beat n00bs to the ground with it". It's because I wanted to make a deck revolving around them ever since they were released. And just recently, I finally had the resources (trade bait cards) to get the necessary cards (by trading) and build the deck. It's not the best deck I have, but it's certainly my favorite. It was the first properly powerful deck I ever made, using cards I got (by trading), and it got me to many glorious victories and painful, dead-draw abundant, defeats. One of my all-time favorites, for sure. :: But what about you? What are your favorite decks? What's the story behind your favorite deck? (Most importantly though, where are you from? Might seem strange, but knowing the other person's location (or at least their timezone) is essential. Time differences can be misleading in online conversations. It's 02:04, November 4 here. So I'll be going to get some Z's soon.) --Darth Covah (Talk | ) 00:06, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Duel! I'd like to try a duel against your DragonSworns on the IRC. What do you think? Runer5h 16:38, November 5, 2009 (UTC)Runer5h Done I took the liberty of doing it for you. It really isn't that hard - all I use are sub-headings. Like this. See? Runer5h 21:23, November 8, 2009 (UTC)Runer5h * Hi too! About your question, burn/stall cards are actually not "trash" , they are just irritating to me since it take a longer time to end the duel and finish the duel in a irritating way... For example, I have Judgement Dragon in my field and have 200 life points left, your oppoment summons E-Hero Lady Heat and end his/her turn. With the effect of Lady Heat, I loses 200 life points and lost.. It's irritating to see how he won the match, but it's funny though.. Haha... Blackwing Guy 08:52, November 11, 2009 (UTC) * As your command... Hehehe... :D Blackwing Guy 08:50, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Aki hear my cry! Aki you seem nice and popular could you start a convo with me pls about like what decks you like and dislike on my talk page just by cliking on my signature because i see all these big talk pages and i feel left out....GBmaster 22:36, November 12, 2009 (UTC) sorry for wait! sos for taking forever because i replied back on my profile and now i just found out anyway if your still willing to talk to me , hidden arsenal has those two broken synchros in them dont theyGBmaster 22:06, November 13, 2009 (UTC) sorry for wait! sos for taking forever because i replied back on my profile and now i just found out! anyway if your still willing to talk to me , hidden arsenal has those two broken synchros in them dont theyGBmaster 22:06, November 13, 2009 (UTC) duel duel on irc?GBmaster 07:08, November 18, 2009 (UTC) fine i will do you deal i use my really crap inferinity deck and when you kill me i want to use gladiators ok GBmaster 18:01, November 18, 2009 (UTC) question how did you cahnge your signature and make it so it links to your user page??? WhiteRose 19:54, November 18, 2009 (UTC) nvm my question--WhiteRose 19:57, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Hello You wouldnt have a stratos for trade would you.... Psychic Duelist 02:01, November 20, 2009 (UTC)